


Something Real

by kdlovehgk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Letters, Repaying Debt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen is a hard working, serious and down to earth business worker. She owns her own sports gym specialising in archery and athletics. But Miss Everdeen doesn't have the ideal life after a tragedy she's never spoken of, kills her parents leaving her with a 2 year old. Katniss, now 22 lives in an apartment with her baby sister Prim, yet rarly sees her due to work. Follow her through life as she struggles with keeping her business from failing, money issues and of course the baby. Katniss only focusses on the present and future and doesn't believe in Romance becaue it failed for her.Until she meets a stranger by accident. When the mystery stranger keeps reappearing in unexpected places and gets rejected he keeps coming back.</p><p>Will he be the pencil (man) to erase her past and write her future?</p><p>Will she take the leap for love?</p><p>Or will she stay down to earth, focussed and stay closed off from another man for the rest of her life avoid heartbreak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A friday in the office

Katniss Pov

Staring at the ceiling I sigh, this is all starting to get to much. I don't think I can take this much longer. It's Friday luckily so the last day of work until i get to see Prim again. Rolling on my side I look at the alarm clock, 4:30am. I have to go to work in 30 minutes. Taking a deep breath I try to clear my head and decide to take a shower. Grabbing my dressing gown off the hook on the back of my bedroom door I go into the bathroom and have a shower, simply to save myself time and money.

After toweling myself off I put on my clothes and dressing gown before tying it off and walking outside. I then go downstairs to have breakfast - eggs, bacon and burnt toast - I'm not the best cook but their is no way i'm getting a private one or maid, because it's money wasted and I don't want someone being able to look through my stuff and around my house while I'm out. Then I go back upstairs.

Entering the bathroom again I brush my teeth and go toilet before shrugging off my dressing gown letting it pool at my feet. Next I blow dry my hair and add minimal makeup - a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss - before going back to my room. Once inside I put the dressing gown back on it's hook and open my cupboard in search of a coat. Deciding on a simple yet professional - well in my eyes - white coat, then I go downstairs and put on my shoes.

Checking the clock I notice I have 10 minutes till i need to leave so I decide that if I go to work early maybe i'll finally have time to stop for hot chocolate. Grabbing my phone and keys and some money i put them in my pockets as I walk outside to my light blue car before unlocking it and climbing inside. Then I start the car and put on my seat belt before pulling out of my driveway and going to work.

Pulling off the motorway I pull into a small bakery. Turning off the car I quickly jump out and go inside. Looking at the display cases I decide I could use a good lunch for once, so I go to the counter and see a man who looked around 30. He had a bright smile which made me a bit wary of him - how can someone be that happy working here at almost 5 am - and he had messy blonde hair. Cautiously approaching the man I say, "Hi, can I have a muffin and hot chocolate?".

"Sure, that will be £2.65 please". I nod before reaching in my pocket and counting the correct amount. Then pass it to him, "Thanks", he says while putting it in the register and going round the back. I sigh, hopping this won't take long but am shocked when he comes back seconds later with my order before handing it to me.

"Thanks", I mumble rushing out of the bakery. "Thank you for stopping by", he shouts. I then climb in the car and put my lunch on the passenger seat before speeding out of the place and continuing my route to work.

Pulling up to my gym, I go through the private entrance and turn off the ignition. Then I grab my lunch, climb out of the car and lock it and put my keys in my pocket before walking through the doors. Instantly everyone looks at me and I grow uncomfortable and snap, "What, mind your own business and get back to work". I scowl at everyone who looks at me on my way to my office before hearing a croaky voice say, "Hey, sweetheart, rough day".

"More like rough week", I murmur turning to see Haymitch - one of my closest friends - if you could even call it that - and alcoholic. He's slouched in a chair holding a beer while organizing some folders.

He continues, "You better hurry sweetheart, we've got at least 50 new members this week who all need identification badges". I scowl at him, "Don't tell me how to do my job, you old drunk". He chuckles and ignores my comment so I stalk inside my office and slam the door. As much as I hate to say it Haymitch is my best worker by far but that doesn't mean I like nor trust him.

Putting my lunch on the side of the table, I turn on the laptop, then go over to a cupboard and pull out all of the filled out identity forms. The pile is at least 4 inches thick before sitting down and adding them to the database.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 9 hours in that enclosed space i look at how much i've done and by the looks of it, barely a dent, i still have to create all the badges. The pile of forms is still at least an inch thick and my table is covered with 3 empty cups and a cup of water is by my side. Sighing i shove the rest of the forms to the side deciding i'll complete it later and shut my laptop. Pushing away from my desk i do a small stretch and then walk out of my office, past all my workers to the elevator. Pushing the button for the ground level - the main part of my gym, the fitness center - i walk out after the doors slide open and scan the area for something to do, before i spot a girl having trouble working a treadmill. Smirking i stroll over to her and try in my most polite voice, though failing terribly, "Hi, do you need help with that?".

I watch as the girl glances over her shoulder and smiles at me, she has blonde - almost golden - hair and has the look of an innocent child. "Hi, i'm Delly, oh and yes please, i'm new to all this just thought i should try to get a bit active you know?". "Sure", i reply "I'm Miss Everdeen," stretching over to press the buttons to sort out her time and speed. There is no way i'm telling her my first name.

Just before i leave i hear her say, "How did you know how to do that? You don't look like a member". I stop in my tracks, "I umm.. work here and oh look at the time i gotta leave now, stuff to do, places to be", i say checking an imaginary watch. Walking over to help some other members i hear her shout, "Well thank you. It was nice meeting you". I scoff before helping a bunch of teenagers.

After i help everyone i walk back over to the elevator and press the button for the top level. Checking once again in case i missed anyone i scan the equipment as the doors slide shut and the elevator moves upwards. Once at my level the door makes a ping sound while sliding open and i walk out and back to my office.

Once inside is shut the door and eat my lunch in peace thinking back to that bakery. Why would a bakery even exist in the countryside. I quickly clear my head and think about what tomorrow will bring. This is one of the rare Saturday's that i don't have work. Wiping the crumbs off my hands i finish my - surprisingly still - hot chocolate and continue my work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once it reaches 7:30 i've completed all my work and am exhausted. I rub my eyes willing myself to stay awake just for at least another hour before shutting down my laptop and putting the identification badges behind the front desk. I then say bye o the few of my favourite workers and leave. The gym doesn't close till 11pm but normally Haymitch locks up for me.

Strolling to my car i unlock it, climb in and pull away. Driving past the bakery i find myself glance at it and see their is a queue out the front door. Wow.

Finally arriving home i pull into my driveway and tun off the ignition. Then i unlock my seat belt and open the door. Slamming it shut i lock it before unlocking the door to my house. Flicking the light on i walk inside then shrug off my coat. Then i shut the door, and slip my shoes off my aching feet. I then collapse on the couch from my day of work and begin to drift off when...

My stomach grumbles. Seriously. Moaning i drag myself up and slowly walk into the kitchen before cooking a pizza. Putting the pizza on a tray i place it in the oven and shut it. Then i turn the dials and set the timer. While my dinner is cooking i jog upstairs and get changed into my pyjamas and then wipe all the makeup off my face. Hearing the timer i go downstairs and take the pizza out of the oven and begin to eat it because i'm to lazy to cut it up and put it on a plate.

Once i've finished every slice - what i'm hungry, don't judge - i put the tray in the sink and go to my bedroom. Laying down i finally allow myself to lose my eyes and wonder what Saturday will bring. I don't trust her ideas but she normally is right spending most time with the girl. I pull the covers up to my chin.

 Yet i can't help but hope tomorrow goes well for once...


	2. Reunited

Katniss pov

Awaking from my slumber to the doorbell I roll out of bed and catch myself before I fall on the floor. This is luckily one of the rare days I don't have work well apart from Sunday's. I get off the floor and stand confused for a moment, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before remembering its Saturday, Prim's coming today. Well she lives with me but because I was especially busy this week with working late almost every day an old friend offered to take care of her.

Suddenly full of energy I rush downstairs in my pyjamas before unlocking and pulling open the door to be greeted by a woman in a flowery purple dress wearing a terribly obvious wig with a fake flower attached and a little girl - who can barely stand - holding her hand, her blonde hair tied in two small plaits.

Prim.

Instantly a smile makes its way onto my face as the small girl glances up at me with an awed expression her small mouth falling open. I crouch down, and smile when she pulls her small hand out of Effie's - an old friend of my Haymitch and my mother's - and holds her arms out, opening and closing her fists in a silent plea for me to carry her. Giggling I reach out and pick my sister up while straightening out before placing her on my hip, "Did you miss me?"

I keep my eyes on her small baby blue ones filled with innocence and purity as she slowly nods and closes her mouth, which is now smiling. Two of the few things that make her similar to me. Just as I'm getting lost in her bright eyes that I've missed so much a sharp click snaps me back to reality. Tearing my gaze away from my sister I scowl at Effie.

"Manners!" she states in her ridiculously thick Capitol accent. Yeah and clicking isn't rude. I roll my eyes in reply only to hear her voice patronise me once again as I welcome her into the house. "That's not how to greet guests". I sigh and step aside as she walks past and I shut the door before turning and glaring at her when her back is turned. So I didn't put all my attention on her, I do have a sister I rarely see now.

Shaking my head I follow her into the dining room before sitting down and putting my feet on the table to relax. I then shift Prim so she's sitting on my lap until I hear the voice once again.

"That is mahogany!" Effie shrieks rushing over and pushing my feet off the table. This is my house and I'm getting told what to do, its crazy, if it weren't for her looking after Prim I would have snapped. I quickly tighten my grip so Prim doesn't fall of my lap and I reluctantly sit up before she motions to my clothes.

"What's this, why aren't you dressed yet its 10:30am and your still in your pyjamas this isn't good for your records" she says heavily sighing in disapproval. Oh, so its a crime to sleep now. Well I'm sorry but I'd gladly do it again.

I roll my eyes and mumble a 'sorry' as she fiddles with one of her golden bracelets before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Katniss you have to at least try you don't want the peacekeepers to take her from you, do you?". I freeze for a moment in fear and anger. This isn't the first time I've been threatened to have Prim taken away and I know it won't be the last. They won't give up until I have a stable relationship so that my sister can be nurtured and cared for in a loving environment. I stay silent to avoid more drama and soon she gives up and just leans down to peck Prim on the forehead.

She then straightens up and gives me a tight hug, "Take care Katniss" she says pulling away before placing a small bag of food on the table - where she got that from im not sure - "Have fun you too". I nod giving her a small smile as she heads to the door and waves one last time before leaving.

I then refocus my gaze on Prim still sitting in my lap only this time she's holding what looks like a bun with, what is that? Melted cheese on top? Slightly curious I open the bag and pull out the last bun, identical to hers and smile as I watch her nibble on her food. Biting my lip I shrug to myself before ripping a small piece off and cautiously placing it in my mouth. I slowly chew the pastry before a grin breaks out on my face and I quickly eat the rest before glancing down at Prim's bun. I wonder if she would mine sharing a little.

All I know is, I want to marry whoever made this masterpiece.

Shaking my head at my sister I grab the bag and pour the empty crumbs in my mouth, silently chewing as I watch Prim struggle to take a bite from her bun. Smiling I gentle pry it from her fingers as she turns and offers me a small pout thinking I've stolen her food. I then rip the bun into small pieces and give her a small piece that is easier for her to eat, which she quickly begins nibbling on, while giving me another smile.

I then take the remaining pieces and put them back in the bag for if she gets hungry later. Wiping the crumbs from my hands I put the bag on the edge of the table for later so I don't forget them. Gently, I lift Prim off my lap and carry her upstairs and into my room. "Ok" I mummer as I place her on my bed, "stay". Once she's sitting a giggle escapes me as I watch her fall backwards and I pull her back up into a sitting position, "your not gonna move are you?", I say and smile as she shakes her head. I then whisper a 'good' before giving her the thumbs up and rushing around to find some clean clothes.

After I've gathered everything I want to wear I rush into the bathroom and get changed so that I'm wearing socks, a grey jumper and black leggings. I then quickly tie my hair into a French braid before going back into my bedroom to see Prim laying, curled upon my bed. So cute.

Smiling I go downstairs and take my trench coat off the hook and quickly pull it on along with a forest green scarf. I then lean down to put on my hunting boots before going back upstairs to see if Prim's still sleeping. As I walk over to the stairs I reach over - into a medicine cabinet - and pull out my car keys before going upstairs.

Once in my room I walk over to her - thankful that, similar to my father I can walk stealthy - before gently picking her up and carrying her in my arms downstairs carful not to awake her. I then grab some money and the bag of Cheese buns and put it in my coat pocket before going outside and locking the door behind me. I then rush to the car and buckle Prim into her car seat deciding that we should go to the beach.

After driving for 45 minutes I pull off the highway and drive down to the beach. I quickly park the car and put my keys in my pocket before getting out of the door and getting Prim, who is now wide awake. I then grab the bag of food and we go down to sit near the sea. Prim leads the way by tugging on my hand and then pulling me to a stop where we both sit - her between my legs and my arms wrapped around her - and she eats. A smile begins to tug at my lips when I look at the sea. I've heard there is a better one in District 4 and I hope I can take her their one day when she is older but currently I haven't got the time or patience. I sit there peacefully when I feel a gentle push on my shoulder. Curiously I shift my gaze to a small girl who looks about 3 and has dark skin with brown curly hair and in her hands is a small bear with a pin attached. "Oh hello", I say unsure of what to do. I've never been good with kids, except Prim of course and even our relationship started off troubled.

I stare at her for a few moments as she pushes her toy towards Prim who takes it. "No sweetie, that's not yours" I say reaching over and taking it from Prim's hands. Just as her eyes begin to fill with tears I hear gentle footsteps and look up to see a man with dark skin breathing heavily as he rests his hands on his knees.

"Keep it" he breaths out before motioning to the toy, "We have plenty at home, she looks like she likes it". Just as I'm about to snap at him I hear Prim giggle and grab the toy off me. I'm not a fan of charity so I don't appreciate the gift but I left her keep it for the sake of her happiness. Once he regains his composure he grabs the little girl by the waist and picks her up, "Come on" he says before glancing at me and smiling. After a few minutes I begin to feel self-conscious as he stares smiling at me before quickly shaking his head and holding his hand out to me "sorry, umm" he says clearing his throat while I stand up to greet him "Thresh".

"Everdeen" I say offering him my last name before shaking his hand. Besides my first name's more unique then my surname so less people know me through it. Just to be on the safe side. His grip is tight, similar to mine and he raises and eyebrow before smirking and letting go of my hand, then he turns around and begins to walk in the other direction.

Chuckling I turn around and face the sea before readjusting Prim's grip on my hand silently groaning at the bright purple legging she's wearing along with a small pink top.

"See you soon" a voice whispers, jumping back I spin around to see no-one in sight. Well that was weird.

Sighing I quickly pick up our rubbish and walk back down the beach, disposing it in the bin. I then lean down to redo Prim's plaits when I see she messed her hair up. Chuckling I pick the crumb's of cheese out of her hair and the re-plait it, "Well that was silly, wasn't it?" I say tightening the bow.

Grabbing her hand again we begin to walk through the parade and I smile as I watch a red head dressed like Ariel from the little mermaid smiling and waving at the children crowding the area. Next to her is a man posing for photo's while whispering in her ear, making her blush. "Huh, they look cute together don't they? Maybe we should go say hi, what do you think?" I say to my sister but keeping my eyes on the couple as the area begins to fill up with more and more people. Normally I hate anyone who is affectionate in public but theirs something about them that makes them different, I mean it wouldn't hurt to say hi. Besides their in a parade so they must like kids so that means I wont have to worry about Prim getting shy around strangers. I wait for a second for my sister to tug on my hand so we can see the other floats or to hear her giggle but it never comes.

Glancing down to my sister my eyes widen in realisation when I find my hand holding her small toy and no Prim in sight.

She's gone.


	3. Hope

Katniss pov

"Prim" I whisper as fear starts to feel me. I whip my head around looking in every direction, "Prim" I say raising my voice. I can't see her. My footsteps take me forward and without a seconds hesitation I break into run. Where, I'm unsure of but I have to find her. Wiling myself to stay calm I glance around at every parent to see who is holding their hand. I look at every food shack and all the photo booths, I even glance at the floats but I can't see her.

Maybe I should retrace my steps, Prim wouldn't go anywhere she hasn't been she's smart - and young. Okay maybe not, I just have to hope. Turning around I run frantically through the masses of people ignoring the concerned glances and curses of parents as I shove my way past them. I desperately try to remember where I just went with her, the parade, the beach, the car journey, home, no. She couldn't have, she's too young and I doubt she even knows the way. It has to be the beach.

Rushing forward everything fades from existence. I run, trying to chase the memory of Prim, pass the bin and down the steps to the beach. I run onto the sand, nearly falling in the process and I whimper when I remember she doesn't have her toy with her, so she wouldn't have dropped it. I glance around, their isn't anyone is this secluded part of the beach and she couldn't have gone in the sea could she? My heart speeds up. No, no it has to be something else. How is this possible, Prim isn't that fast. Maybe I just missed her, sprinting back I run up the steps before clashing into someone and flying forward.

I hiss as I hit my forehead on the corner of the pavement. Well that's going to leave a mark. The person curses at me before leaving me. Closing my eyes I try to ignore the sharp pain and I push myself onto my knees. "Hey!" a voice shouts, the noise getting louder along with the footsteps as the person gets closer, "Miss? Miss are you okay?". I don't respond.

A warm hand tugging on my arm pulls me from the ground and I snap my eyes open as I come face to face with a blonde man. His blue eyes soft with concern. He glances me over once, for any damage. "Miss are you okay? Do you need-" he stops as he squints closer and swipes a thumb over my cut.

Hissing, I jerk away from the stranger's grip breathing heavily. How dare he touch me. My head whips in every direction, "I don't have time for this" I snap, "I don't".

"I'm sorry but Miss your bleeding, do you need help? What are you looking for?" he says, pleading for answers from me. I give him none.

Despite my anger and fear, curiosity gets the best of me as I glance at his thumb to see a dash of blood making me begin to feel squeamish. Dismissing the injury I begin to stammer, "I'm sorry" I say walking back and bumping into someone. Moving aside I think where else, the car? "I have to go, I-" I sprint off ignoring the mans calls while I race to the car. Feeling exhaustion take over I slow into a jog as I peek into the windows before rounding the vehicle. I unlock it and climb inside to see if she's under a seat. No, the car was locked. Putting my head in my hands I scream before shoving myself away from the vehicle, locking it in the process. What now? How am I-.

My thoughts are cut off by my phone ringing in my pocket. Reluctantly I answer the call thankful when it isn't Effie. If it was, who knows what I would have told her. "Hello?" I ask quietly as I try to calm down. This isn't the time for a phone call.

"Hi, is this Katniss?" an unfamiliar voice answers.

"Why?" I question cautiously as I move the phone away from my ear to see who's calling. The number's unfamiliar.

"This is Officer Odair of the district collection parade and i'm calling about a missing child?" he answers.

"Yes" I whisper breathlessly as I head back to the parade.

"Ahh, so this is Katniss?" he teases.

"Yes" I snap.

"May I ask, who your looking for?".

"My sister" I reply "Primrose".

"Primrose?" he says confused.

"Or Prim" I say quickly.

"Well lucky for you there is a little girl him that goes by the name so if you could come down as quickly as possible".

"Okay" I say speeding up, "thank you - for finding her".

"Your welcome, Miss but uhh, I didn't find her".

I come to a halt, "What? Then where is she? Who is touching my sister?"

"Calm down Miss, Prim is fine. She was brought in by a Mr Mellark? Know anyone by that name?" he questions and I hear another voice on the line.

"No" I state hanging up as I go back into the parade confused. How did he find my sister, and more importantly, who's Mellark?

* * *

Hey, hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos, I love hearing your feedback! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I just wanted to mention that Finnick and Annie will have their own scenes/be more involved in chapters later on. (maybe 2-3 chapters) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this, please review, I love hearing your feedback! :)


End file.
